


Homecomings

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been gone for a while. And, with the conniving of sneaky!Sam, Dean and Castiel get some alone time once the angel returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> Sam kicks some serious ass here, he takes the Hat-O-Awesome, and I have a bizarre love for him in this fic. We also get Sammy’s POV for a bit! This is just full of surprises! Please do enjoy!
> 
> John's Age: 6

Sam could almost perceive the tension rolling off of Dean. It had been more than two weeks since Castiel had been home last and between the strain of hunting, Dean’s part time work at Bobby’s and taking care of John almost solo (Sam helped where he could, but kids had never been his thing) the stress was starting to manifest in his brother.

John must have sensed it too because he had been more reserved than he usually was, choosing instead quiet play rather than pestering Dean to join him in whatever struck his fancy that particular moment. His fancies typically tended to be loud and rambunctious. Sam worried about his brother, knew how hard it was on him when Castiel’s forced absences became so extended. Knew it hurt Dean just to be away from the angel for a few days let alone multiple weeks. The last time Castiel was gone like this, he had only been gone ten days and Dean was basically fraying at the edges. Now though it was more frightening because he slipped into the quiet unsettling phase where he would spend most of his time just sitting near John as he played staring at nothing, drink in his hand that went untouched more often than not.

Sam bit his lip, wondering if he should stoop to the level which he was about to and figured that Dean’s mental health was as good a reason to call down the Heavens as any other.

“Dean…” Sam hesitated. “Ah… do you mind if I take John for a bit? I wanted to get some Halloween candy and figured he’d be the best critic.”

Dean was about to open his mouth to protest, the thought of being away from son, angel and brother in the same moment giving him a minor panic attack. If of course Sam was correctly reading the fear in his eyes that was almost obscured by the dark circles, and Sam could always read Dean. _Forgive me Dean. It’s for your own good. I know you wouldn’t let me if I did it here._

“Maybe you could grab a quick nap or something while we’re out. It won’t be that long,” Sam attempted. The thought of potentially uninterrupted guiltless sleep must have been what swayed the older brother because he nodded and gave a shaky smile.

“Sure thing Sam. Be nice for John to get out of the house,” Dean said.

John who had paused in playing and was watching the entire thing with almost unchecked eagerness at the thought of leaving the house, snapped his head guiltily to the side when Dean called his name.

“Grab your sweater Kiddo, and your hat. You and Uncle Sammy are going to go out for a bit. Is that all right?” Sam saw even as Dean asked the question, he already knew the answer he was hoping for a negative anyway. Dean may not have been terribly entertaining at the moment but at least having John close by and within cuddle distance was enough to make him feel slightly better.

John bit his lip, looking between uncle and father and though an affirmative answer hovered eagerly on his lips he said instead, “Only if you’re sure it’s okay, Dad.”

Sam knew at that Dean’s heart-broke a little and he felt like a guilty shit. Moping around the house and mooning was no fun for a kid.

Dean offered up a watery smile, “Sure is Johnny. Don’t you worry about me! Your old man’s tough. Monster killer remember?”

John bounded up and over to his father, jumping on his lap and giving him a tight impromptu hug. He didn’t let go for several moments and Sam watched as Dean buried his nose in his son’s hair and squeezed tightly in return.

“I’ll bring you some of those peanut butter chocolates you like. K, Dad? You won’t even have to share with the Trick-or-Treaters,” John said pulling away.

“Thanks Kiddo. Sounds great. Have fun with Uncle Sam. Remember—”

“Sweater and hat,” John interrupted bouncing off the couch and disappearing down the hallway.

Sam came over and sat beside Dean on the couch, nudging a big shoulder against his brother’s before saying, “Only if you’re sure Dean. We can stay…”

“Nah, you already promised now and that nap sounds good. I’ll be fine Sammy. It’s not the first time Cas has been away so long… Maybe I’m just catching a cold or something,” Dean shrugged. Well that was bull of Sam ever heard it, he could count the times that Dean got sick on one hand and that included magically induced. And it was the first time Cas had been away so long since they had John. Sam sighed and patted his brother’s knee before standing.

“Maybe,” Sam offered.

John appeared a moment later dressed in a warm brown plaid Sherpa hoodie, his knit monkey hat sitting proudly if slightly crooked on his head.

“Ready,” John said unnecessarily. “See you Dad.”

“Sure thing, Dude. You need me to put him in his booster seat Sam?” Dean asked after sparing his son a smile.

“Nah, which car is it in?” Sam asked.

“Mine. Actually, you know what, you can just take it. Keys are by the door,” Dean answered.

That, right there, worried Sam more than anything else, the only one ever given the rights to drive the Impala so easily (if Dean’s impending death or injury wasn’t in the mix) was Cas and that was only because the angel complained endlessly about navigating the booster seat into his Mustang.

“Ah…” Sam dithered.

“Ask me if I’m sure one more time Sammy and I’m gonna shoot you,” Dean glared.

“All right, all right,” Sam conceded. He held out his hand to his nephew, “Let’s go Monkey.” John nodded, and hesitantly took Sam’s hand sparing glances behind his small shoulders the entire way to the door. It clicked behind Sam with an absurd finality and with a shiver, he tugged up the zipper of his own hoodie.

-*-

John didn’t speak for a while, only sat in his booster seat and watched as the scenery glided passed. He finally turned his green gaze from the window and looked at Sam in the review mirror.

“Uncle Sam?”

“Yeah Squirt?”

“Are we really just gonna get candy?”

Sam blinked, “What makes you ask that?”

“Feeling,” John shrugged turning back to look at the window as a large hay-bale painted like a pumpkin caught his eye when Sam eased the Impala around a corner.

Sam smiled, “Nah, you’re gonna make a very important call for me and then we’re gonna have ourselves some dinner and pie.”

A slow smile of understanding crept along the eerily perceptive six-year-old’s lips and his eyes lit up, “You got me out of the house so I can call Papa without Dad getting mad for bugging him at work and making us stop!”

“Got it in one,” Sam said proudly.

“Good plan Uncle Sam!”

Sam chuckled, “Glad you approve.”

Sam pulled into the lot of their favourite diner and John hurriedly scrambled with the seatbelt, he learned how to undo the clip a couple weeks ago. Once he was free and more comfortable John took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clasping his little hands in front of him. Sam saw his lips move and less than a fraction of a second after they stopped the fluttering of wings filled the Impala and a harried looking, wide eyed with worry Cas materialized in the back seat.

“What’s wrong?” he angel asked, voice lower and gruffer than usual.

“Papa! Don’t be mad, but Daddy’s been real upset and he really needs you. He’s going around the house all quiet and staring at things and I don’t think he’s sleeping very good cuz sometimes in the night he’ll come into my room and sit with me when he thinks I’m asleep,” John said in one long rush and Sam had to wince because as if a sudden random prayer wasn’t enough for Castiel to be anxious, now he thought something was wrong with Dean on top of it. But surprisingly, to Sam anyway, understanding flickered in the angel’s eyes.

“What is the date today?” Castiel asked suddenly.

“Uh…” John looked over at Sam for help.

“It’s October 28th, Cas,” Sam offered.

Then more surprisingly the angel’s eyes widened and he let out a quiet, “Shit.”

John clapped his hands over his mouth but a nervous giggle escaped anyway, young eyes widening in shock.

Castiel seemed to flush a little and cough, “I apologize. I had not realized it had been this long. I will go to Dean immediately. I had not intended to stay away for this length of time but the new fledgings were joining the Host in Heaven and I had surprising amount of… No matter. Nothing vital. Will you two be…?”

“John and I think dinner and desert is a good plan, then we have to get some candy for Halloween and a pumpkin or two. We’ll be gone for a while,” Sam answered meaningfully.

Castiel smiled at the taller man in the mirror, “Thank you Sam.” Sam knew they words weren’t just a simple thank you and were weighted with a lot more.

“Yeah sure, no problem,” Sam answered making sure his own gaze projected more than the casual words. Castiel saw it and inclined his head before gathering John in his arms. John went readily and eagerly, clinging to his father’s jacket. Sam realized then that the child probably missed the angel more than he was letting on for Dean’s sake.

“I’m so sorry I stayed away so long John. I missed you and your father greatly and time may move differently in Heaven but I have no excuse for my actions. Do I have your forgiveness?” Castiel asked gently. Sam shifted a little uncomfortably, caught in the middle in what was a private moment between parent and child.

John reached up and placed his little hands on either side of his father’s face, “You have my forgiveness.”

Castiel smiled and kissed John’s forehead, tightening his arms in the hug once again, “Thank you John. Be good for Uncle Sam and I will be there when you return home tonight.”

“K, Papa!” John launched himself at Castiel’s neck again, squeezed once then moved off his father’s lap. Castiel met Sam’s gaze in the mirror one more time and disappeared with a nod.

“Hungry?” Sam grinned at the boy.

“Uh huh!” John nodded.

-*-

Dean was pretty sure he had finally cracked and was just glad to have done so when Sam had John away and safely out of the house. Winchesters never did well with a case of the crazies. Dean could have sworn just a moment ago he heard the unmistakable flap of wings from behind him but knew that couldn’t be right. Castiel had big stuff to take care of in Heaven, his job was there and the end of the year tended to be a busy time for angels for whatever reason. When he felt the hand on his shoulder, its familiar shape and weight making his matching scar throb, he was just about to get the loony bin on the phone and turn himself in.

Dean spun around so quickly he about tumbled off the couch, when he met Castiel’s sad blue eyes looking down on him Dean let out a shaky breath that was almost-not-quite a sob.

“Dean, are you all right?” Castiel asked gently.

“Better now,” Dean replied. “Don’t you fucking do that again, you hear? Damnit… and Sam took John out, he’d be so happy to see you.”

“I saw John,” Cas replied.

“You saw… He called you, didn’t he,” it was more a statement than a question. “That was Sam’s whole plan. Damnit, I told them not to bother you while you were working!”

“Dean, it’s all right. I’m glad they did. I didn’t mean to stay away this long, I’m sorry,” Castiel came around the couch and sat next to Dean.

“Cas it isn’t all right, for the first few years we knew you we did nothing but call you down and pull you away from Heaven and look what happened. They need to understand what you do is just as important and what we do down here and they need to respect the fact that you can’t be with us all the time. I thought John knew this,” Dean was glaring down at the carpet, playing absently with a piece of cotton that at balled up from a tear on the leg of his jeans.

“Dean, you were frightening John,” Castiel said. He was fully aware that it was low, but Dean just had to stop this. Sacrificing his own happiness and wellbeing was something he did far too often and Castiel had said on a number of occasions all either of them had to do was call him down and he’d be there in moments. It’s what family did. Dean was so foolishly stubborn though.

Dean’s head snapped up and then he slumped over his knees with a groan, burying his face in his hands, “I screwed up.”

“I forgive you,” Castiel teased.

“God Cas, I missed you so much. I can’t remember the last time were apart this long since John was born,” Dean said finally letting his tension and anxiety ease out of him in Castiel’s comforting presence.

“I’m so sorry Dean. I really had no intension of staying away for so long,” Castiel said again.

“You’re here now,” Dean grinned, “now come _here_.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and tugged him against his chest, sinking down to press a deep searching kiss to Castiel’s perpetually chapped lips. Licking and nibbling until he felt Castiel exhale a soft puff of air and he was granted entrance. They sat like that, lazily kissing, relearning one other, Dean’s hand snaking lower and lower until he had Castiel’s shirt tugged free form his pants and his fingers were fanned against the bare skin of Castiel’s side the angel gasping and jumping slightly at the teasing, tickling touch, leaning further into the man and deepening the kiss.

Cas leaned in, eased Dean down onto the couch until he was sprawled over him, half his weight propped up on his elbow, one leg still on the floor, hand spread on Dean’s chest feeling the slowly increasing heart beat as kisses and touches grew more intense and then Dean pulled away quite suddenly, panting.

“They’ve just gone to get candy, they’ll b—”

“Dean, hush. This entire thing was a setup, Sam assured me they would not return for several hours now stop thinking,” Cas interrupted, pulling back just enough to look into Dean’s darkened eyes.

Dean grinned, a lovely filthy grin and grabbed the front of Castiel’s shirt with both hands pulling the angel flush against him once more and smashing their lips together in a moan inducing kiss. In one graceful and deceptively complicated move Dean had them flipped on the couch the slightly smaller man below him, legs spread and one knee raised. Dean wasn’t fooling himself, he knew the only way he could switch their positions is if Cas wanted to let him switch the positions but it was good just the same as Dean leaned down and took control back. Cas curled his raised leg around and pulled Dean towards him, their hard growing heat pressing blissfully together causing Dean to pause for a moment and press his forehead against the angel’s shoulder before he pressed kisses and nips along the angel’s neck with renewed vigour, slowly pistoning his hips rubbing against each other through far too many layers of clothing.

“Cas, little help?” Dean panted. Cas bit down on Dean’s neck causing the human to groan and with a wave of the angel’s hand they were both blessedly naked and in full contact for the first time in what felt like years to Dean. Hard body flush against hard body, Castiel’s skin heating up from the contact of Dean’s flushed form.

Dean brushed fingertips and palms along every inch of skin that would elicit a pleased moan or a welcoming gasp. The dirty wanton noises coming out of Castiel never failed to send electricity racing straight down his spine and to pool in his groin becoming impossibly harder with every movement.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed and that’s all he needed to say for Dean to understand. The green eyed man reached between them grasping Castiel’s throbbing cock in his hand pulling at the soft skin with sure familiar strokes. Castiel’s gaze was now a deep lusty midnight glazed in pleasure as he stilled entirely to feel every fraction of Dean’s touch against him.

Then all at once he become nothing but motion, smashing their lips together with bruising force, his teeth cracking skin enough for Dean to taste blood and not care because the next moment all he wanted was inside. Dean pulled away, lust fogged and blurry eyed looking for something anything.

“Fuck Dean, just do it,” Castiel writhed below him, squirming for closeness.

“Cas…” Dean hesitated.

Castiel rolled his eyes and glared up at the human, “I’m a god-damned angel, Dean.”

“Right,” Dean breathed and the next instant he found himself enveloped in Castiel’s slickened tightness after little more than a thought to preparation. Their lips smashed together once more, and tongues spared with in dark, hot mouths.Dean could not get over having sex with an angel because it was damn fucking convenient. Going from fully clothed and barely touching to intimately connected, in an ounce of the time it would take under normal circumstances.

Castiel thrust hard up against Dean’s pelvis the man pulling away from the kiss as a groan was ripped from his throat and he leaned down to clamp teeth against the rapidly beating pulse of Castiel’s neck. The angel gasped and screwed his eyes shut, turning his nose to bury in Dean’s hair and inhaling, as they poured all their focus into the thrust and pull pattern below, climbing steadily higher to that whirlwind, roller coaster fall that accompanied mind blanketing orgasms.

At Castiel’s insistent urging Dean pushed harder and harder moved faster and faster just managing to gasp out Castiel’s name and wrap his hand around the blue-eyed man’s leaking erection as Dean crashed over the edge. A few barely there touches, combined with the wetness spreading through Castiel’s body was all he needed before, with a choked moan, he released. Dean collapsed on top of the man below him.

“Shit,” Dean managed after a few moments of panting against Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel chuckled, “I thought we agreed to stop with the couch sex.”

Dean let out a breathless laugh, “Right, oh well. We just won’t tell.”

“Easy for you to say. You aren’t the one who cleans it up,” Castiel returned shoving at Dean so the man reluctantly pulled off of him.

Dean snorted, “Please, all you have to do is—” Dean’s words were cut off with a yawn, “literally snap your fingers.”

“True. But it’s the principal behind it,” Castiel said but did just that as he rose gathering their clothing and taking Dean’s hand a moment later. Dean allowed himself to be pulled, his feet dragging along the smooth hardwood of the floor as Cas made his way towards their bedroom.

“You’re the best angel ever Cas,” Dean said.

“Yes, of course I am. Now sleep you silly little human,” Castiel gently pushed Dean down on their bed grabbing a pair of soft cotton draw-string pants from the drawer and slipped them up Dean’s legs. Cas pulled on his previously discarded boxers and undershirt before sliding into bed with the already softly snoring Dean.

“Love you,” Dean woke up just enough to mutter.

“I love you too,” Castiel replied, curling around Dean’s back and pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin behind Dean’s ear.

-*-

Castiel cracked open one eye a few hours later as Sam poked his head in the doorway and offered up a small wave. Castiel quirked a smile in return and then Sam gestured with his head to the boy waiting anxiously behind. John tore into the room, already dressed in his pyjamas and smelling of mint and baby shampoo. The boy scrambled up on the bed, expertly squeezed himself between his two fathers and curled against Castiel’s chest fisting the white cotton of Castiel’s t-shirt as he moved closer. Castiel wrapped his arms around his son and pressed a kiss to the still slightly damp curls on the top of his head before closing his eyes to the soft click of the bedroom door.

Dean turned in his sleep and let out a contented sigh.

**End**


End file.
